


Enemy Mine

by G33kinthepink



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G33kinthepink/pseuds/G33kinthepink
Summary: Loki was raised as a Jotun prince. Asgard and Jotunheim are at war. Thor finds himself trapped with a Jotun enemy. Will they destroy each other, or learn to look beyond skin color and race to see what really lies inside? Contains PG Yaoi/slash. Don't like, don't read. LokixThor /Thorki





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Loki was raised as a Jotun prince. Asgard and Jotunheim are at war. Thor finds himself trapped with a Jotun enemy. Will they destroy each other, or learn to look beyond skin color and race to see what really lies inside? Contains PG Yaoi/slash. Don't like,don't read. LokixThor /Thorki**

**Also I own nothing. Marvel owns Thor, Loki etc and even the title is borrowed. Enjoy :)**  
**This is a short story that started out as a drabble, then got expanded on both ends. It's light and fluffy, not super smutty, and moves along more quickly than most of my stories. So sit down, prop your feet up and enjoy the ride.**

 **By the way, this is not one of my new works. I'm currently importing my works from another site. If you're looking for something on the same caliber as Caffeine and Octane, this isn't it. This was literally just a fun drabble.**  
************************************************************************************************************************************************

 **Enemy Mine**  
**********************************

**Day 1: Avalanche**

"Odinson," Loki spat in disgust and disbelief. "You Fool!"

Thor just stared dumbfounded at the wall of snow and ice now blocking the path battle with the rather puny Frost Giant now forgotten in this new plight.

"You can not just go thrashing that confounded club of yours about," Loki continued, still fuming at the other's stupidity. "Look around you, you dolt. The mountains here are covered in layer upon layer of snow and ice. You keep swinging your weapon about like that and you'll bring the entire mountainside down on us next time!"

"Have care how you speak," Thor warned, turning once again towards his foe and pointing the end of Mjolnir at him threateningly.

"You have care," Loki dismissed him with a wave of his hand as he turned to begin walking down the path behind him. "It'll take several weeks to make it back to my camp via this route...if I'm lucky."

"Your camp?," Thor called after after the retreating Jotun, still in disbelief over the whole situation. "What about mine?"

"I do believe your camp is not far from my own, Odinson," Loki returned offhandedly. "However, if you wish to make it there prior to starving or becoming a meat popsicle, I do suggest you get moving."

"And why would I follow you?" Thor growled. He still could not quite believe that this being he had just been battling so fiercely, could just dismiss their previous conflict so easily.

Loki finally paused to look back at the blond Aesir with growing impatience. Even though he had been enjoying finally finding an Asgardian worthy of his powers enough to engage in battle, their fighting could be continued elsewhere and on more solid ground.

"Because,Odinson," He finally stated with a sigh. "You have no choice."

Thor opened his mouth as if to retort, but the Frost Giant had already turned again and was making his way further down the path. He loathed to admit his enemy was right and swore to prove him wrong the first chance he got. He was Thor Odinson! Future king of Asgard! He ALWAYS had a choice! But for now,he allowed his feet to follow after his foe. Being sure to remain at a cautious distance of course.

 ******************************  
  
Hours later...

The two now stood silently side by side along a rocky river bank. Loki never taking his eyes from the frozen waters before him, while Thor stole cautious glances to the runt of a Frost Giant. Mjolnir was safely attached to his belt, but still within easy reach should his enemy try anything. Despite being surrounded by sub-freezing temperatures, the Frost Giant showed no sign of discomfort. Even though he was only clad in a fur trimmed loin cloth. Thor tensed against the cold now biting his skin, refusing to show any discomfort himself before his foe.

His stomach suddenly grumbled loudly, causing the azure figure to turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"This is ridiculous, Jotun," Thor snarled. "We will starve long before we make it through these passes."

"What is it you Aesir believe we subsist on?" Loki scoffed openly. "Ice and snow?"

Thor just glared at the slightly shorter man. He did not like being made fun of, but was trying to keep his temper in check in the hopes of making it back to his father in one piece. Though, the longer he was out here, the more that appeared to be false hope.

"You may be strong enough to pull this off," Loki continued eying the Asgardian blatantly up and down. "Though I doubt it."

"Strong enough to pull what off, Jotun?" Thor turned to face the Frost Giant, puffing out his chest in defiance.

"Fishing," Loki returned simply. "Though do keep the hammer stowed away. The mountains are quite fragile at this time of year. " Thor looked up at the mountain tops a bit uneasily, as though expecting them to start toppling down at any minute. Loki used the opening to suddenly reach out and snatched a silver medallion off of Thor's chest plate.

"Hey!" Thor protested and without thinking, grabbed the other man's wrist. Quickly he let it go and stared in disbelief at his hand. He had always known that a Frost Giant's skin would burn Asgardians if they touched you. But his hand returned undamaged.

The Jotun just shook his head at the other's actions and fished a golden rope out of the pouch he wore on his waist. Thor eyed the rope just as wearily. By no rights should a rope of that length been able to fit in such a small pouch. He recalled that this Jotun had been using magic to aid in his battle against the Asgardian, so it wasn't too much of a surprise,though. He continued watching as the slighter man tied the medallion firmly to the rope and then handed him the other end.

"Now we'll see what you're made of, Asgardian," Loki jeered as he took the medallion end and stepped towards the icy river ledge. "Oh and do me a favor...don't let go."

He twirled the medallion around and around, creating an ever bigger arc before lobbing it out onto the ice. Immediately, he began reeling it back in across the frozen surface until it finally reached his feet where he retrieved it and repeated the process.

"Have you ever done this before?" Thor questioned the Jotun after the 3rd throw.

"Exactly like this?" Loki returned for clarification. "No. We seem to have a shortage of Asgardian armor to practice with."

"Again you mock me, Jotun," Thor growled dropping the rope and stepping towards the arrogant Frost Giant.  
Just then a giant fish's head broke through the ice, snapping at the silver disk with it's jagged teeth.

"ODINSON!" Loki howled. "THE ROPE!"

Loki had no sooner gotten the words out than he found himself yanked forward off his feet and dragged towards the icy water as the fish retreated back to the depths with it's prize. Thor quickly snapped back to the task at hand and immediately retrieved the end of the rope, planting his feet in the pebbly shore and pulling with all his might.  
Loki swiftly regained his own footing and put his own might in, pulling against the rope. Slowly, steadily, they began to gain ground, pulling backwards away from the river bank. Finally the mighty Orca's head reemerged.

"Pull! by your Father's might, pull," Loki urged through gritted teeth.

They both heaved mightily together and the beast was hauled up onto the ice. Once on top of the water, it thrashed desperately, but the two were now at an advantage and slid it quickly towards the shore. Finally within striking distance, Loki produced a long spear of ice seemingly out of thin air and drove it with a roar through one of the fish's massive eyes. It immediately stilled and the two just stared huffing for air at their prize.

**********************************************************

Loki had restowed his magic rope and was setting about the gruesome task of gutting the large animal when he paused to eye Thor curiously. The bronze Asgardian was busying himself by gathering several large stones and creating a circle with them few feet up the bank.

"What in the realms of Valhalla are you doing?" Loki asked in disbelief.

"Creating a fire ring," Thor replied simply. "To cook the fish on."

"A fire ring," Loki repeated, now standing arms crossed, as he eyed the Asgardian with raised eyebrows.

"Yes,"Thor huffed. Why was this Frost Giant always trying to make him look like an idiot? "And do not eye me so pompishly! I am no fool!"

"Oh no,of course not," Loki chuckled wickedly. "I am merely waiting for the mighty Odinson to enlighten me on the flammable properties of ice."

"Wha.." Thor was thrown off guard by the comment and as it sank in he began to look around him almost desperately. Surely there must be something here he could use for kindling. As he searched about wide eyed, all he found was snow, and ice, and pebbles. In total dismay he sank to the ground next to his newly constructed fire ring and held his head in his hands. Inside he had been hoping, clinging to the thought that they would at least have a campfire with which he could warm his bones to tonight. But now he realized the folly of such thoughts.

"Tsk," Loki rolled his eyes at the sight and waved his hand towards the empty fire ring. Immediately green flames leapt to life within it's stony bounds and their emerald glow gave off more heat than any Asgardian hearth.

Thor could not hide the wide smile that painted his lips as the warmth seeped into his flesh and he was glad when he turned towards the Jotun that he had once again busied himself with the fish and did not see his open glee.

**********************************************************************************

They sat in silence munching contentedly upon their spoils. Thor roasting his on a flat rock beside the fire while Loki preferred his raw. Watching almost in disgust as Thor munched contentedly on the seared meat.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it Jotun," Thor quipped, catching the others glance from across the fire.

"I shall pass, thanks," Loki returned dryly. "And I do have a name,Odinson."

"Then enlighten me," Thor returned easily. He was surprised to be in such high spirits, but he was warm and his belly was full, who could ask for more? Besides not being stuck with your sworn enemy, that is.

Loki glared at him through half lidded eyes for a moment,as if considering even answering."Loki," He returned shortly before turning back to his fish.

Thor just nodded noncommittally. The name really meant nothing to him other than an addition to the story he would be telling later of how he single handedly felled a mighty Frost Giant. Okay, perhaps this Frost Giant was pint sized by normal Jotun standards, but what he lacked in size, he more than made up for in magic fighting ability.  
Thor took a moment to take in his enemy's form. Why was this Frost Giant so small? How is it he knew how to wield such magic?

As the Jotun sat before him across the fire, he noted how the green glow seemed to reflect off the strange lines decorating his enemy's azure skin. Making them appear almost magical themselves, almost like the runes he often saw decorating Elven armor and weapons. Letting his eyes travel he also took in the golden jewelry his foe wore in lieu of armor. Serpentine gold bands wrapping about lean but taught biceps, a large glinting arch adorning his otherwise smooth chest. Eyes continuing upwards all the way to the three shimmering rings piercing each ear. Almost as if the Jotun could feel his gaze, he tucked his ebony locks absently behind one ear, revealing one elegantly angled jawline and a slightly pointed ear. Correction, Thor thought absently, two earrings in one ear and three in another. He must have lost one while wrestling with the fish.

Thor noted,how refined his enemy was and registered for the first time how little he paid attention to the physical appearance of the Frost Giants. Their very name alluding to them being huge and gruesome in appearance. The tales his people told of them only feeding that image. But this 'Loki' appeared almost graceful in his refined features. Quickly Thor shook off the idle wanderings with a sneer. What did he care what Frost Giants looked like? He knew what their blood looked like at the end of his blade, and that was all that mattered. He thought back to the battle, oh how he had reveled in finally finding another to match him blow by blow. He had purposely drug out the battle, pulling punches and holding back, not wishing for it to end any time soon. He had delighted in finally finding a formidable adversary.

The hour quickly grew late and the light faded just as fast. They had just stowed what they could carry of the remaining fish, allowing the meat to freeze in the snow just outside of their small camp.Knowing the Jotunheim temps would keep it fresh. Wearily and with a bit of unease, they took their places to rest for the night on opposite sides of the fire. Loki resting upon the stony ground, using one upcurled arm as a pillow, while Thor wrapped his cape around him like a makeshift blanket. Fidgeting uncomfortably at his situation.

"How do I know that you will not slit my throat in my sleep?" Thor questioned the other man now appearing to rest easily with closed eyes.

"Because," Loki replied simply, not opening his eyes at the other's query. "I can not fell Keyote by myself."

Thor just sighed stubbornly. So that's what the giant fish was called. He knew the relatively small amount of meat they could carry would not last the entire journey and he did not relish the thought of starving.

"And how can you be so sure I will not slit yours," He asked, still disgruntled that the Jotun could appear so relaxed while he was on pins and needles with his own trepidation at the thought of closing his eyes.

"Because you do not wish to freeze to death," Loki replied back just as easily, and darn if a small smile didn't tug at his lips at the comment even as his eyes appeared to slumber.

Thor just huffed as he allowed his eyes to finally close. They shot open a mere second later, just to check to see if the Jotun had moved. Seeing the other still in the same position he repeated the process a few more times before finally allowing his weariness to win over him.

*************************************************************

**First Chapter. Hope you're enjoying it. As always, thanks for reading and if you can spare a moment, reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**  
  
Forwarning: This story moves along quickly and yes, I skip over several days instead of dragging it along by hashing out the boring details of endless walking. Fill in the details of such walking yourself, I'll keep you posted on the highlights .

 

**Day 3**

********************************************

  
  Thor was not used to long silences,so it was no real surprise that by the second afternoon he began regaling the Frost Giant with tales of his heroism.  Mainly to fill the silence than anything else. Loki didn't speak much or even look at him much at all,to which Thor took to mean that he could continue.  
  
  "Finally Fandral and I had the beast pinned,then," Thor paused in his telling,allowing his mind to wander at how ridiculous this was. Telling a Frost Giant tales of Asgardian adventures. As if he really cared. He might as well save his breath.  
  
  "Then what?" Loki inquired,turning to look at Thor for the first time in hours.  
  
  "What do you mean,then what?" Thor returned suddenly, a bit taken aback.  
  
  "Well, you and Fandral had the bilge snipe pinned," Loki filled in easily, his crimson gaze still upon the Aesir. "So then what happened?"  
  
  "Are you serious?" Thor asked, still in disbelief. Thinking perhaps this was some sort of joke. "I've been rambling on for hours and you've been listening this whole time. I mean, not just politely listening, but actually paying attention."  
  
  "Of course," Loki returned eyebrows furrowing at the question. "If I was not meant to listen to your words, than perhaps you should keep them to yourself."  
  
  "No, no," The Asgardian shook his head,then another thought popped into it instantly. "Wait. You're only listening to develop tactics to use against me later aren't you."  
  
  He was awarded a full on eye roll by the Jotun as Loki now shook his own head and continued trudging through the snow.  
  
  "I knew it," Thor proclaimed triumphantly, taking the other's silence as admition. "You're studying my fighting skills through my stories. Oh, ho, hoooo, you will not glean such information so easily from me Jotun. I have ommitted the most important parts just in case."  
  
  "You mean embellished," Loki returned flatly.  
  
  "You dare call me a liar?" Thor growled warningly, and without thinking, stepped forward and snatched the Jotun's arm, causing him to stop in his tracks and turn to face him. Thor's immediate reaction was to let go before he was frost bitten, but he fought the urge, instead waiting this time to see if it would happen or not.  
  
  "Is this going somewhere?" Loki asked flippantly raising his eyebrows.  
  
  "I don't know ,Jotun," Thor closed the distance between them until they where practically nose to nose. "Is it? I mean, where exactly are you taking me? Back to your camp to imprison me no doubt."  
  
  Loki couldn't help but laugh openly at the Asgardian's reply as he pulled his arm free of the other's grasp. "Ha! As if Laufey king deserves Odinson's golden boy served up on a platter. Don't be so paranoid! We will be able to finish our war eventually, and along side our rightful realm,no less."  
  
  "You speak as though you enjoy this war," Thor spat once again trailing after the Frost Giant.  
  
  "It beats the alternative of being dominated,"  Loki returned, disgust now ebbing into his voice as well.  
  
  "We do not seek to dominate you," The Asgardian disagreed vehemently. "We only seek to bring peace to your world."  
  
  "World peace under your terms is world domination,Odinson."  
  
  Thor stalled, huffing in defiance as he tried to think of a valid argument against what Loki had just presented him. How could he not see that there was a better way to live and exist than this?  He raised his head to tell him, but the path before him was empty. For a brief second he thought the Jotun had deserted him,leaving him to die in this icy waist-land. Then he noticed the hole in the snow path before him and rushed forward, sliding onto his belly as he peered over the hole's edge.  
  
  Dangling by one hand holding firmly onto what was left of the rocky ledge, swung the Jotun.  
  
  "Loki,"Thor breathed half in relief as he reached into the hole and grasped his arm. With a heave, he pulled the small Frost Giant back up to safety and they both sat side by side against the rocky cliff behind them. The trail giving way had been a sort of wake up call that there was real danger out here and brought them both back to the present.  
  
  "If it's all the same to you," Loki jibbed finally, a smooth smile painting his features. "I do believe I'd like to hear the rest of that story now."  
  
  Thor chuckled openly and found it easy to fall back into the telling as they regained their feet and once again continued their journey.  
  
***************************************  
  
  
**Day 5  
  
******************************************  
  
  The two had developed a steady rhythm of rising at dawn, walking till dusk then camping on whatever clear ground they could find. Often having to clear the snow away themselves in order to find that ground. During the days, Thor often told tales of his home on Asgard, Loki only interupting him to ask questions from time to time to help clarify some ungrasped portion of his stories. Otherwise,the Jotun remained mostly silent.  
  
  Along the narrow passes, Loki led the way with Thor following closely behind. When the path widened,they could now be found walking side by side. The long days of traveling forcing a truce between the former enemies and out of that truce formed a sort of comfort in each other's presence.  
  
  Thor delighted in telling his Tales of Asgar. Never before had he had such a captive audience. Oh, people heard his stories back home, but never before had anyone actually listened. It was in part of this that he often found himself wondering of late, what their lives would be like if the two realms where not at war. He imagined, as his tongue wove the details of what he would show the Jotun back home, the sights they would see, the feasts they would eat.  
  
  It was because of his wondering imagination, that he did not notice Loki's hand on his chest, stalling his feet.  
  
  "Wait," Loki stated causing Thor to look around cautiously for some sign of danger. He only saw the rocky path before . Why were the rocks showing? Where was he snow? As though in answer Loki suddenly removed his hand and ran forward around a small bend in the mountain. "Oh thank Valhalla," He exclaimed as he disappeared.  
  
  Thor rushed after him only to skid to a halt as he caught up to him on the other side. The Frost Giant was just sinking his chest into a steaming pool of water, a contented sigh escaping his lips as he did.  
  
  "Well come on, Odinson," Loki urged, sinking all the way up to his neck as he leaned against the opposite edge of the hot spring. "Do not tell me that they have no baths back in Asgard?"  
  
  "What? No,of course we do," Thor replied quickly shedding gear and discarding it next to Loki's. "I just did not think...well you being a Frost Giant.." He paused his words as he sank into the welcome warmth. "Ahhhhhhh."  
  
  Loki's chuckle brought him back to reality again and he opened his eyes to meet the dancing ones now facing him from across the pool. "Do not tell me you think I would melt?"  
  
  "No,"Thor argued quickly. "Of course not. I just didn't think you'd enjoy such things."  
  
  "There appears to be a lot about us Jotun you do not know," Loki replied smoothly. "Perhaps you should learn a bit about a race before you go about trying to decide it's fate."  
  
  "Then teach me," Thor responded quickly. He had actually been looking for a good lead in to ask the other questions that plagued his mind.  
  
  "Me?" Loki almost scoffed, squashing any hopes Thor may have had. "Teach you? Oh I doubt that very much."  
  
  "Why?" Thor urged "Why would you doubt me? You do nothing but insist we Asgardians are in the wrong, but I offer a way for you to show me different and you refuse?"  
  
  "Perhaps," Was Loki's only reply as he once again allowed his eyes to drift close.  
  
  Thor knew it was useless to continue to push for more. Loki was a man of few words, but those few words often told more than entire speeches. The tone mostly set the stage for what was truly going on in the Jotun's head. The latter stated that he was thinking it over. Thor just smiled smugly to himself as he himself allowed his eyes to drift shut in the warm comfort of the pool.  
  
  Loki allowed his eyes to crack open a bit to take in the form soaking across from him. Thor's blond locks dampened by the steam clung to his masculine features. His bronze foreign skin seemed to glisten in the water and Loki found himself suddenly wanting to touch, to feel, to explore the other's massive chest.  
  
  Quickly he shook off the thought as it tightened in his stomache. Why was he suddenly so comfortable with his former enemy?  Why was he even having such thoughts about him?  Obviously they had spent too much time in only each other's company. This had to be the answer. Just days ago they were fighting fiercely and now they often acted more like friends rather than foes.  
  
  Loki once again closed his eyes as a smile painted his lips,thinking back to the battle. Never before had he faced another with such prowess and vigor to match his own. He had purposely drug out the battle, pulling punches and holding back power,not wishing for it to end any time soon. He had delighted in finally finding a formidable adversary. But now, the smile faltered a bit,  could they really just go back to fighting? He had learned almost too much about his enemy. So much that he found he wanted to learn more, to see the alien things this other man spoke of. The thought of taking his life and never witnessing such things troubled him deeply. Oh why did they have to be in this bothersome war anyway?  
  
 ******************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**Day 7**

  
****************************

  Thor ran from the giant cat, it's imposing protruding fangs mere inches from his back as he went. He was not running to retreat, but merely to get it into the open where he could finally use Mjolnir. Loki had alerted him that morning that they where being followed, stalked was more the likely term. So they had been on guard all day, watching their backs and the trail behind them constantly. Still, when the massive feline pounced from in front where it had obviously circled to cut them off, it had come as a surprise. Knocking Loki completely off the trail to a small ledge a short way below, it seemed to ignore him for a more meatier prize.

  Now Thor ran for all his worth,eager to get to the flat expanse he now saw before him and finally battle the giant feline. It's fur would certainly make for a good blanket. And perhaps a nice fang necklace to show his friends back home.

  As Thor finally reached the large clearing, he continued for a few yards before turning to face his attacker. But the giant cat had stopped at the edge of the clearing, pacing furiously as it mulled over how best to get at it's prey.

  “C'mon!" Thor bellowed, urging the beast to attack so he could get it within swinging range. The cat just growled in retort.

  "Thor," Loki called desperately, racing towards them, ice spear in hand. "Not on the ice!"

  Thor's smile faltered as he looked down at his feet, taking in for the first time the sheet of ice he now stood on that was only thinly veiled in snow. Suddenly a shadow descended over him and he had just enough time to look up to see the Feline making a giant leap before he was plunged into the icy depths.

  The coldness of the water came as an instant shock. He tried to get his arms and legs to work,but they only wanted to curl in, as if seeking warmth that was not there. Absently he noted the large form of the feline above him splashing and scrambling out of the water as he continued to sink further. Distantly recognizing that the weight of the animal must have shattered the ice upon impact. Thor noted he still had a tight grip on Mjolnir and tried to will it upwards, but it refused to obey him and his mind was beginning to succumb to the cold as well as his body sank ever downward.

  Loki ignored the massive cat now retreating past him as he dove into the arctic waters. He pushed his way deeper until he found the massive Asgardian, grabbing him about one beefy arm, he hauled him to the surface and up onto the ice. Thor immediately began coughing and sputtering, but Loki didn't allow him to rest.

  "Get up Thor!" Loki ordered, yanking and pulling on the half drowned man until he stumbled onto his feet. "By your Allfather's might, you must walk! I can not carry you!"

  Somehow, Thor managed to stumble forward, placing one foot not quite in front of the other and dragging Mjolnir through the snow with one dangling arm. Loki had placed Thor’s other arm over his shoulder and was helping to support the larger man, but it was a difficult feat to be sure.

  Finally they made it to shore, but Loki continued urging him on until they where under a small rock outcropping, where he finally allowed him to stop. Thor instantly dropped to the ground, sitting with his legs curled beside him and staring ahead almost dumbfounded as he fought with his addled brain to get his limbs to work. The Jotun busied himself immediately, whipping together a ring of stones and instantly filling it with massive green flames.

  Thor was just beginning to feel the warmth when the Frost Giant was back at his side, pulling and tugging at his clothes and armor.

  "We have to get this off," Loki's words finally sinking in and Thor absently wondered how long he'd been speaking. "You'll freeze to death if we don't."

  Thor finally released his weapon and limply raised his arms to allow Loki to pull off his heavy metal chest plate and shirt. Quickly hanging them on his golden rope he had fashioned as a clothes line on the other side of the fire and secured on the overhang’s edge. Thor stared at it in wonder,'when had he done that?'

  Loki immediately returned for Thor's boots and pants, retreating back to the clothesline just as quickly with the still dripping garments. The Jotun finally snatched Thor's cape back off the line and with a wave of his hand, engulfed it in green light for a brief moment before shaking it out. Thor only noted this absently as he scooted closer to the fire. Free of his wet clinging garments, he could finally feel the full warmth of the flames on his skin, but it still wasn't enough. He felt as though he were frozen to the very core.

  Loki returned quickly to the shivering form and seated himself directly behind the Asgardian. Wrapping the now dry long red cape around them both and pulling the other's massive back into his chest. Thor was shocked at the warmth enveloping him, but welcomed it as his violent shivers finally slowed.

  "You will have to forgive the familiarity Thor," Loki spoke softly into Thor's ear as his head rested on the Asgardian's shoulder. His own ruby eyes resting on the dancing green flames before them. "Body heat is the best way to restore your own temperature back to normal. Next time you go swimming however, I would suggest taking off the armor first."

  Thor allowed a little half grin to crack his lips. He wanted to tell Loki it was okay. He wanted to ask him why his body was so warm, impossibly warm for a Frost Giant. The warmth seeping in against his back and where his firm arms embraced him. But all that came out was "Hey, you do know my name." Before his weary eyes drifted closed.

*****************************

  Thor awoke sometime during the night with the fire still crackling to his right and an even warmer form now laying on his left side. Cracking one eye open, he gazed down upon the familiar dark locks now resting upon his chest and noted his hand now rested on that same forms well muscled side under the giant cape that now blanketed them both. Delicately he allowed his fingers to explore the porcelain like skin, pausing when he came to the raised line of one of the Jotun's many runes that decorated its flesh,before allowing his fingers to trace it thoughtfully. It almost seemed branded into the otherwise smooth skin and he absently wondered if the Frost Giants where born that way or if the lines where added sometime after? He would have to ask Loki when he was more talkative.

  Thor allowed his eyes to drift close again. He hadn't felt so warm since coming to this frozen planet weeks ago. He felt as though he could sleep like this for days. And if the Jotun was the source of such warmth, well, he couldn't say exactly minded that at all. Nor the other's somewhat alluring flesh against his own.

************************************

  Loki awoke the next morning and delicately peeled himself out of the blanket and his former sleeping position. He had not slept that soundly in ages and allowed a small smile to tug at his lips as he gazed down upon the bronze Asgardian, now partially exposed in Loki's absence.Under different circumstance, he could find himself getting used to waking up to such an alluring sight. But it wasn’t different. It was Jotunheim and Asgard and they were at war.

  With a sigh he recovered Thor with the cape and set about making breakfast. Fetching their dwindling supply of fish and laying several large filets out on a rock to cook as the Aesir preferred them. They would have to restock their supplies soon, a task Loki wasn't exactly looking forward to. But at least the Sabre Cat had gone to hunt elsewhere. Perhaps deciding these morsels weren't worth the trouble.

  Thor awoke as the fish was just beginning to sizzle on the stones and sat up rubbing his head wearily. Rocks did not a good pillow make, but he caught sight of the Jotun and smiled lazily.

  "Hey," he greeted,finally feeling more like himself and in far better spirits.

  "Hello yourself," Loki replied flatly, quashing any hopes Thor may have had about having any sort of conversation over breakfast. "Eat up and get dressed. We've got a long way to go yet and we shall have to restock our food stores again soon."

  Thor just sighed as he got to his feet to fetch his now dry clothes off the make shift clothes line. This Jotun was so hot and cold sometimes, he just couldn't figure him out. Thor's back was turned to the fire as he dressed, so he did not see the sly smile and appreciative glance Loki awarded the sight of his muscular torso.

*********************************

  That evening they found themselves in a sort of valley between the hills where strange ice formations rose from the ground in towering twisting shapes. Loki seemed forlorn as he walked amongst the spires, often resting a hand upon the icy hulls as he passed underneath. Thor's head swiveled about in wonder as he took it all in before it finally dawned on him.

  "This is a forest," He exclaimed in awe.

  "Was a forest," Loki replied and his usual even voice was tinged with sadness. He paused, taking one low hanging ice branch in his hand and closed his eyes as he cupped his other hand over top of it. Slowly the ice retreated up the form, revealing a massive brown branch, still full of bright emerald leaves and ripe apples. Loki deftly plucked a couple and tossed one to Thor.

  Thor didn't hesitate, biting into the ripe fruit and savoring it's delicious sweetness after a week of nothing but fish. Ignoring the juices now running down his chin. Loki delicately bit into his own, turning to rest his back on the now fully thawed out tree as he munched thoughtfully.

  "But what happened?" Thor asked finally, he had worked his way down to the core, but continued nibbling every last bite he could get off of it.

  "Laufey happened," Loki spat with such anger, causing Thor to look to him quickly.

  "Laufey?" Thor urged when the Jotun did not continue.

  "He despises anything with a will of it's own," Loki just continued staring at the ground before him, apple now held forgotten in one hand. "Rumor has it, he could not make the trees bare fruit as he desired, so he froze the whole land. Ages ago of course. Long before I was born." Loki straightened back up with a sigh. "I would imagine our lands were not so different once."

  He turned and looked up at the tree, once again resting his hand on the rough bark. Instantly the ice returned,once again freezing the form forever in time. Tossing his remaining apple to Thor who caught it easily and didn’t hesitate in gobbling the remaining bit down.

  "But you could change that," Thor urged as they started walking forward again. "Unfreeze the whole forest. This whole land."

  "No Thor," Loki chuckled softly. "I do not posses such power. Besides,to what end? Laufey king would just freeze the land again and likely me along with it for such disobedience." he sighed before adding thoughtfully "Perhaps world domination is not always a bad thing."

  Thor didn't know how to respond. He had never imagined Jotunheim as anything but an icy wasteland. To think that a planet as beautiful as Asgard lay hidden beneath was just unfathomable. But he had learned a lot that he had never thought he would over this last week. Most of all, how not all Frost Giants where monsters.

*********************************************

  They made camp that night amongst the ice forest and as they settled down for sleep, Thor found himself unable to get comfortable. He tossed and turned before sitting up and sighing loudly as he faced the flames before him in frustration. It seemed he simply could not get warm enough, his eyes drifted from the flames to the azure back now facing him as Loki appeared to slumber on his side. He yearned for the bone thawing warmth he’d found the night before. Knowing it was wrong didn’t make any difference in his weary,chilled mind. Absently he allowed another sigh to escape his lips as he thought back to the previous night's comfort.

  "Thor Odinson," Loki chided,calling Thor out of his daze. "If you wish to share my side of the fire so much,you need merely to ask."

  Thor didn't need to be told twice. He leapt to his feet, broad grin stretching his face as he bounded over to the Jotun and settled in behind him, wrapping a massive arm about him as he pulled his cape up to cover the warmth that seemed to flow off the other's flesh.

  "That is not how you ask," Loki scolded, but didn't open an eye or move away from the massive form now pressed against him. "And I said you could share with me, not spoon me."

  "Goodnight Loki," Thor replied smoothly, he had been with the Jotun long enough now to know the other's words held no real menace.

  "Yes,well," Loki continued a bit more warningly "Just be sure your hammer stays stowed away for the night. I'd hate to have to explain to your father as to why you where missing one of your Mjolnirs."

  Thor just chuckled as he finally settled into a comfortable doze.

**************************************


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. There's a few more chapters to go yet, I assure you. However,this is not my finest work. Merely a drabble that needed to be put down in megabytes.I do hope you're enjoying it though. It was fun to write.**

**Day 9:**   
**********************************************

  They continued traveling through the forest for days. Loki would pause every now and then to thaw out apples for them to munch on and once had even found some sort of rabbit type creature, frozen in place amongst the snow and ice. They quickly built a fire and roasted it on the spot. Thor surprised that Loki would allow him to sear the entire creature but, upon showing him the tastiness afterwards, the Jotun ate eagerly of this newly discovered treat.

  Now as they trudged along, he caught Loki once again humming softly to himself. He had heard this often along their journey, but had never be fore felt comfortable enough to inquire about it.

  "That tune you are humming," He asked quietly. "What is it?"

  "It's just a tune,Odinson," Loki returned evenly "Nothing more."

  "I hate when you call me that," Thor growled, causing the Jotun to look over at him as they walked.

  "I was not aware you had a preference," Loki replied with a raised eyebrow. "I had assumed you would prefer the reference to title."

  "I do," Thor stammered, brows furrowing as he tried to explain. "But...I don't know...not from my friends."

  "Are we friends now,Thor?"

  "Of course we are," Thor turned to look upon the other almost in disbelief. "You saved my life. I would have froze in the water if not for you."

  "I was merely returning the favor," Loki stated, but could not hide the grin from creeping up his lips. He felt almost excited at the thought of having Thor as a friend. As far fetched and ridiculous as that should be. "And what do you suppose your father will say of you befriending the enemy?"

  "He would say," Thor started, raising one finger as he dropped his voice to perform his best impression of Odin. "It was a wise and strategic move in ensuring peace between our realms."

  "Would he," Loki once again raised an eyebrow at Thor.

  "Well, yes," Thor chuckled awarding the Jotun a small push with his shoulder.

  "Oh,I doubt that very much," Loki quipped, now chuckling himself as he returned back in stride beside the larger man. "And what of your other friends. Your warriors three and this Sif woman of your tales?"

  "They would welcome you with open arms," Thor continued, wrapping a single massive arm about Loki's shoulders and squeezing him quickly before the Frost Giant could shrug him off in disgruntlement.

  "I believe, you may have ingested a spoiled apple." Loki jived back, but grinning broadly as he shrugged the Asgardian's grip off.

  They continued chuckling easily as they walked on, but in their minds both muddled over how the Asgardians would really view Thor's new friendship. Could a Jotun truly be allowed to walk amongst the sun kissed people after his race had been hated and feared for centuries? It would be a feat to be sure.

*******************************************   
**Day 10:**   
*******************************************

  The day was just waning when they emerged from the ice forest to face a rocky cliff with nowhere left to go but up. They were scaling its massive face when Loki paused and looked fearfully over his shoulder. Although the hour was late, the light was fading much faster than it should and as he turned, he saw the rolling wall of clouds swiftly approaching.

  "Thor," He yelled down to the Asgardian below him. "We must climb faster."

  Thor followed his gaze, and upon viewing the dark force approaching, he quickly doubled his efforts. Reaching and grabbing for handholds as quickly as he could. Despite the increase in pace, they could both see they would not out run the approaching storm. Loki rolled up onto a ledge halfway up the cliff and the sight before him brought a toothy grin.

  "Valhalla shines on us," He sighed as he turned back, reaching for Thor's arm to aid his ascent.

  Thor climbed onto the ledge himself and had to share the grin at the sight of the massive dark cave now before them. Barely noting Loki taking him by the elbow as he ushered him inside.  
The darkness inside was instantly diminished as Loki held out a glowing green orb, suspended mere inches above his outstretched hand. Slowly they continued deeper, wanting to get well away from the blowing blizzard now beginning to roar just outside. The cave's floor was covered in soft dirt and as they came to the end, they both paused, turning to each other in disbelief as they gazed upon the stacks of crates along the back wall.

  Loki instantly lit a fire in a fire ring already provided on the floor behind them to further light up their treasure. Each crate was adorned with elegant elven runes and the two chuckled gleefully as they rushed forward to tear into them. Loki ripping into the top crate to reveal a small square of soft fur, but as he pulled it out from the crate and began unfolding it, it quickly quadrupled in size. Becoming a huge pelt of the softest fur he had ever felt. He laid it out upon the ground and plopped down on top of it, swimming in its thick, velvety texture.

  Thor had opened his own crate and erupted in a hearty yell of triumph, causing Loki to prop himself up on his elbows to see what he had found. The Asgardian tossed him a large blue bottle which the Jotun caught easily in one hand, popping the cork in it's top to smell it contents, even though he already guessed what lay inside.

  "Wine, Loki," Thor cheered already taking a hearty swig from his own bottle. "Elven wine! And this one has meat." he paused to sniff the newly opened crate. "It's not even spoiled!"

  "The elves are wise in their magic," Loki responded, taking a deep swallow of the sweet wine and savoring it's flavor as it traveled down his throat and warmed his core.

  "Yes," Thor chortled, fetching what appeared to be two large cooked bird legs and laying down sideways on the pelt next to the Frost Giant. Handing him one of the large legs of meat once he did. "But what is it doing here?"

  "The elves do not share your war," Loki replied, taking a rather large bite of the seemingly freshly cooked meat. "We still trade with them regularly. I imagine this store was abandoned during a similar storm. This region is well known for it's fierce blizzards."

  "Trade?" Thor inquired, taking another large drought from the sapphire bottle in his hands. "What do you trade for this?" He almost jokingly added 'ice?' but thought better of it and held his tongue.

  "Gold and gems mostly," Loki replied easily. "Minerals and stones not found in their own realm." he then paused to regard the blond man as he chugged another hearty mouthful of wine. "Do have care Thor. Elven wine is much more potent than any of your Agardian ales."

  "We shall see," Thor replied with a broad smile and Loki noted not for the first time how that smile seemed to brighten the other's features and also how difficult it was not to reflect it with one of his own.

***************************************************

  There was no telling who made the first move, as lips collided in a messy attack of flesh and teeth. Tongues tangling forcefully as desperate hands searched for tighter purchase. Loki straddled Thor's lap as he tugged and pulled at the Asgardian's far too many layers of clothing. Awarding the larger man nips along his exposed chest once the bronze flesh there was exposed.

  With a growl Thor pushed the Jotun down onto the fur as he set about undoing his trousers himself. Loki's normally adept fingers taking far too long at this task, while both seemed to grow more needy at each touch and rub until they were soon reduced to a writhing frenzy of sweat and flesh. There was nothing neat nor tender about their copulation. It was dirty, desperate, animalistic sex in every way and fed by far too many bottles of elven wine. But afterwards, as the buzz of the wine lessened in their veins, they lay together still panting and riding the euphoric high that always follows a good bout of such pleasurable endeavors. Loki with his head on Thor's massive chest, listening with half lidded eyes to the steady rhythm of the heart beating below his ear. Thor once again tracing the raised lines in the Jotun's flesh as he gazed at the rocky ceiling above them.

  The final barrier between them broken with nothing other than Elven wine. They now felt completely at ease in each others presence and it almost felt comfortable, familiar. As if this sort of thing where not only meant to be, but as if they had already been doing it for centuries. The phrase 'old souls' was what most came to mind.

  "Why does your flesh not burn like the other Frost Giants?" Thor asked suddenly breaking the silence. "And why are you so warm?"

  "Such odd questions after coitus, don't you think?" Loki purred before propping himself up on the Asgardian's chest to regard him through the same half lidded emerald gaze. The Jotun being nearly Thor's height, he did so prefer using the Asgardian's wide chest as a pillow over the rocky ground and had shifted until he could do so. And if he also felt some warmth of protection deep down from being held by the larger man in such a way, he would not openly admit so.

  "I just thought.." Thor began, meeting the other man's eyes, but loosing his train of thought as he took in the delicate features before him.

  "You really should learn more about Jotuns,Thor."

  "Teach me," And Thor followed his request with a chaste but gentle kiss to the others lips.

  It seemed as though Loki wasn't going to respond at first, instead eying Thor almost wistfully.

  "The runes on our skin allow us to control our body temperature," He began slowly. "In this way we can keep our internals from freezing as well as wield ice weapons without melting them. The frostbite that you mention is all part of that control."

  "Amazing!" Thor whispered, absently reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair from the Jotun's face as he spoke. "Are you born with them?"

  "Of course," Loki snorted as if the idea of not being so was absurd, and to him it was. "You would not wish for your baby to freeze upon entering such a world. Our mothers perform the magic that forms our runes while we are still in the womb. Now is that all or would you like an explanation of conception as well?"

  Thor chuckled easily as he wrapped both hands around the other man's waist, pulling him fully on top of him. "Just one more question."  
Loki eyed him suspiciously, knowing by the tone Thor was up to no good.  
"Why are you so short?"

  Loki growled angrily and awarded a bite to his lower lip which soon melted into a far more passionate kiss. The desperate need from earlier now waned along with the wine's effects, leaving the two now more willing to savor and explore each other far more gently than before. Which they proceeded to do so long into the night. All former Taboos and inhibitions where long since washed away with the wine and the two former enemies worked out any remaining transgressions in more creative and much less destructive ways.

*************************************************************   
**I took a few liberties with the Frost Giants. But hey, it's my AU story,so it doesn't have to be spot on. I hope you didn't mind.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still moving along quickly. This could have been a much longer,meatier story. But I didn't have time for that. Perhaps in the future I'll revisit it. I also hope you didn't mind me keeping it PG. I didn't want it to get too smutty, Gotta keep that 'T' rating. Once again Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

*******************************************

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

**Day 12:**

*************************************************

  The next two days passed pretty much the same. The blizzard continued to bellow outside the cave,while inside, the two unlikely companions divided their time exploring the rest of the crates and exploring each other. Both content for the time being with their present situation.

  "So Loki," Thor asked sitting in nothing but his trousers as he idly nibbled on some strange Elven sweets. "Less about me and more about you. Are you ever going to explain why you are so smaller than the other Frost Giants?"

  Loki sighed from where he lounged on his side next to Thor and pinched his nose in distaste. He hated the term 'Frost Giant' and had already made Thor aware of it. Now the Asgardian just used the title to get under his skin.

  "I am not small," Loki growled warningly.

   "Well, not in every sense, no," Thor chuckled earning him a scowl from the Jotun. Thor could be so crude now that they where on more familiar terms. "But compared to the others, you're a bit under par."

  "For your information," Loki quipped back. "I was the first of my mother's git and as often happens, I was born a bit diminutive in size."

  "You were a runt," Thor clarified, popping another sweet into his mouth and returning his gaze to Loki with an all too wide grin for his jibe. "So how do you know so much about magic?"

  "We Jotun do partake in magic from time to time," Loki returned, unable to hold his fowl temper in the face of that grin. "Although most less than others. Most just believe in letting their brute force do the work for them. However with me being..."

  "A runt," Thor filled in far too gleefully.

  "I prefer vertically challenged," Loki returned with a half smirk. He knew Thor just liked to try to get him riled up as the sex was amazing when he was. Not that it was unpleasant otherwise."So, the elves were hired for their abilities to teach much of the magic that my race has now forgotten. Spells like making fires aren't really necessary to ones that can already control their body temperature, but I seem to have found a use for it."

  He showed all his teeth in a wide grin and Thor grinned back easily. He certainly enjoyed the flame's warmth against his bare back.

  "But why is the fire green?"He asked after a moments thought.

  "What other color should it be?" Loki asked, confused by the question.

  "Well,the fires on Asgard are always orange and yellow," Thor supplied, then it suddenly dawned on him as he looked upon the Jotun's questioning face. "You've never actually seen a real fire, have you?"

  "No,"Loki replied, his gaze now shifting to the blaze of his creation. "The elves described what the spell should look like, but never discussed color. They did not seem put off in the slightest by what I had created so I had assumed it was correct."

  "I like your fire better," Thor stated nodding to himself at the statement. "It's exotic...like you."

  Loki just rolled his eyes at the flattery, but couldn't help but to grin at the others antics. When his gaze once again met Thor's, he found the fair skinned man mere inches from his face.

  "I like exotic things," Thor purred, their noses almost touching.

  "I can tell," Loki replied smoothly, stealing a sweet out of Thor's hand and popping it into his own mouth. Thor closed the distance immediately, his tongue pushing forcefully between the Jotun's lips as it sought out the stolen treat. Loki deftly slid his own tongue in to block Thor's pursuit, delighting in this new game of 'keep away'. But the Asgardian would not be put off and grabbed the back of the Jotun's head as he increased his efforts.

  "Thor! Oh thank the Allfather we found you!"

  Thor and Loki's heads spun instantly to the new voice coming from the doorway of the cave. Thor was on his feet instantly at the sight and approached the dark haired woman with open arms.

  "Sif!," he greeted, still chewing on the reclaimed sweet, then as three more men entered followed. "Friends! How ever did you find me? And in a roaring blizzard no less."

  "Hah," Volstagg scoffed loudly. "No amount of snow nor gale could stave us off!"

  "We used Volstagg as a walking wall. Then we saw the firelight from outside," Fandral informed as he embraced his long lost friend. "We've been searching for weeks. Ever since..." His words trailed off as he spotted the Jotun now on his feet, and approaching cautiously. 

  "The avalanche," Loki filled in smoothly from behind Thor.

  "A Frost Giant," Sif spat as she drew her weapon. The others following suit immediately afterwards.

  "Hmmm," Loki stood arms crossed indifferently. "There you see Thor, not quite the open arms you where expecting."

  "Friends, Nay," Thor ordered, holding out his arms and stepping between the group and his lover. "Put down your weapons! This is Loki!He is a friend!"

  "A friend?" Volstagg scoffed, lowering his sword, but not quite sheathing it yet. "This Jotun."

   "Yes," Thor stated,throwing an arm around Loki's shoulders and pulling him closer as if to show their friendship. However the look of distaste on the Jotun's face did little to support his claim. "In fact, I might be...nay, I WOULD be dead if it was not for him."

  "Do tell," Sif implored skeptically, her arms now crossed in a perfect mimic of the Frost Giants before her.

  "Well, it all started several days ago," Thor began with a dramatic wave of his hand. "There we were, trudging endlessly through snow so deep it came up to our thighs."

  "Oh for Valhalla's sake," Loki exclaimed rolling his eyes at Thor's embellishments and twisting out of his grasp to head back to the pelt. "I have not had enough wine for this."

  "Wine," Volstagg inquired, sheathing his weapon and suddenly all ears. "Did you say wine?"

  "Yes," Loki called back over his shoulder as he retrieved a bottle from an open crate on the floor. "And food." As if to emphasize, he held up one of the massive meat covered legs.

  "Well,any friend of Thor's" Volstagg exclaimed hurrying over to the fire. Thor chuckled at his friends eagerness. Fandral and Hogun merely rolling their eyes as they shuffled over to join him. Sif remaining behind, caught Thor's arm.

  "Thor,"She asked darkly. "What is going on here?"

  "Whatever do you mean," Thor implored, still chuckling as the warriors made such a show of appreciating the elven wine.

  "Do not play coy," She warned menacingly. "When we walked in...well,it appeared...let's just say,it appeared as though you and that Jotun..."

  "Were kissing," Thor supplied as he placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest proudly, daring Sif to continue. "Yes we were. Not that it is any of your business, Lady Sif."

   "Thor, have you gone mad?" Sif tried to whisper, but the vehemence in her voice made it louder than it should have been.

  "Maybe I have," Thor retorted, his voice never lower than a lion's growl. Causing the other three to pause a moment in the  eating to look his way in unease. "Or maybe, I've finally found some one who can hold my interest far better than what's been made available to me in the Asgardian court."

  "Thor," Sif continued, switching her tone to one of more pleading to try to get the taller man to see some sense. "What will your father say?"

  "Funny, I asked him that very question not three days ago." Loki's voice from beside Thor startled them both. Neither had notice his approach, but now that he was here, Thor took the opportunity to throw a possessive arm about the Jotun's trim waist. He passed Sif one last glare before turning and guiding his new prize back to the fire and the other warriors.

  "Now where was I," He continued cheerfully, taking his place by the fire and pulling Loki down beside him. The warriors glanced at each other as they noted the prince's embrace on the Jotun, but upon Hogun's shrug,they all followed suit and relaxed again as the festivities continued.

  "I believe you where telling how we had to walk through chest high snow just to get to and from the lake," Loki filled in, then added with a wicked grin. "Uphill..both ways." The trio erupted into roars of laughter that may or may not have been aided by the copious amounts of wine they where all now drinking.

  "Now Loki," Thor chided. "That's just silly. ..The snow was at least neck high."

  More laughter and at some point Sif finally came over to join the group. Though she sat as far away as possible from the Jotun and neither hid their glares for each other. That night they all enjoyed the warmth of Loki's fire and nobody said anything as Thor curled up against the small Frost Giant's back, pulling him into his broad chest and awarding him soft kisses on the back of his azure neck.

***************************************  

  **Day 13:**

***************************************

 

  The dawn broke clear and bright. The blizzard had finally blown itself out, but Thor was more than troubled as he dressed in his armor and prepared to leave.

  "How long did you say it would take to get back to camp from here?" he asked Fandral for probably the third time that morning.

  "Only about three days," Fandral supplied easily. "We would have been here much sooner if we had not gone the wrong way."

  "Again, not my fault," Volstagg called from where he was stuffing a rather large sack full of food and wine.

  "Volstagg," Sif chided. "You can not carry all that."

  "Do not underestimate the will of the hungry, my lady," Volstagg retorted, earning him a chuckle.

  "If I do recall," She returned easily. "It was that will of the hungry that got us lost for over a week the first time."

  "And how was I to know those where not giant rabbit tracks."

  "Because Jotunhiem does not have any giant rabbits," Loki supplied eying the man scrupulously.

  "Which we found out when we found the source," Volstagg stated. Loki just eyed him with one eye brow raised, waiting for the source to be revealed. "Well, they were from Frost Giants of course." Volstagg furnished, finally noting the Jotuns gaze upon him.

  "Frost Giants?" Loki repeated, still none plussed by the Asgardian's answer. "Mistaken for giant rabbits?"

  "Well, nooooo," Volstagg continued with a huff. "Just their tracks."

  "Frost Giants?" Loki repeated again, thinking not for the first time that this Aesir was a special kind of special.

  "Well they were carrying the giant spears, you see," He gestured as if he where hitting the ground before him with a long stick.

  "Of course," Loki nodded, turning to see what Thor was up to as he rolled his eyes. "It all makes perfect sense."

  "Does it?" Volstagg implored with a wide grin showing even with his long beard.

  "No." Loki returned simply, but he had reached Thor and was now puzzled to see a troubled look on the other man's face. He took the larger man's jaw in his hands and placed a soft kiss to his lips to get his attention. "And what vexes you this morning?" Loki asked, still holding the his lover's face. "You should be happy to be going home."

  Thor took Loki's wrists and pulled his them gently down, but kept a hold of his hands. His troubled blue eyes turning to look down at the now entwined fingers instead of the crimson gaze upon him. Finally with a sigh he brought his eyes up to lock with the Jotun's, holding his hands firmly. "You're coming back with me," He ordered simply.

  "Really," Loki asked, a half grin at the absurdity of the statement painting his lips. Though in his heart he wished it to be true. "And how do you propose to pull that particular feat off. Our races are at war you know. Or didn't you get that message while we where busy battling to the death on the hill side?."

  "Actually," Fandral supplied as he walked by them, gathering his own supplies. "Were at war."

  "What," Loki and Thor said in perfect unison, eyes now firmly on the slim Asgardian as they waited for him to elaborate.

  "Well," Fandral paused, far too pleased with himself for being the bearer of such important news. "King Laufey fell in battle under Odin's blade shortly after you, Thor, went missing. His son, not his first born, his second son, Byleist I think his name is. Apparently he has several. Must not be much else to do around here.."

  "Get on with it Fandral," Thor growled, his hands still clinging to the Jotun's.

  "Well, his second son took the crown and has agreed to a peace treaty." Fandral finished with a small smile.

  "Well," Loki snorted at the blow of such news. "You Asgardian's certainly have an amusing way of greeting those you are now at peace with." And to elaborate, he gestured to Fandral's sword still strapped to the other man's side.

  "Yeah, well," Fandral stammered a bit sheepishly "We were afraid that perhaps you had not been informed that we were at peace and not all the Frost Giants.."

  "Were in agreeance with this treaty?" Loki finished for him. "I would imagine not." Then he added almost offhandedly as his gaze fell back upon the bronze man at his side. "But I suppose they'll come around...eventually."

  "That's great news," Thor beamed suddenly, seeming oblivious their entire exchange as he processed the news, then added a bit puzzled. "But why did his first son not take the crown?"

  "Likely, because he did not want it," Loki inferred flippantly. "Perhaps, but it'd be a moot point now, "Fandral continued dryly, pausing to straighten his hair in a reflection in a wine bottle. "Apparently he was felled under a freak avalanche. They found one of his earrings, but have yet to uncover the body."

  "Hmmm," Loki hummed with a shrug. "Imagine that. What are the chances?"

  Fandral made a disgusted face at the pair. "Yes,well there's word that they're just going to leave it there and erect some monument later or something. Can you imagine?"

  "Oh,the horror," Loki rolled his eyes dramatically.

  "Yes, but Loki, did you hear," Thor pulled his hands up before him as he spoke far too gleefully. "We're at a truce. There is no war!"

  "Yes," Loki purred, pulling his hands free as he set about folding up his new favorite pelt. "I do believe I heard something to that end."

  "This means you can come back with me," Thor continued to explain. "To Asgard."

  "Still not one of your better plans, I'm sure," Loki returned dryly. Truce or not, he was well aware of how the Asgardian's viewed his people.

  "I agree with the Jotun," Sif added quickly.

  "Well I did not ask for your opinion," Thor growled at her warningly. "Nor did I seek your approval."

  "Good," Sif snipped back. "Because you wouldn't have it!"

  "What is your problem woman?!" Thor bellowed, now fully losing his temper, between Loki's reluctance to come back with him and Sif being difficult. This was far too much!

  "My problem is him," She snapped back just as furiously as she gestured with one hand towards the Jotun. "Why him? When you could have any member of the court? Nearly anyone on Asgard you desire? Why would you chose a Frost Giant over your own people?"

  Loki merely watched the exchange with raised eyebrows. He did not see why Thor needed to justify who he was with. He liked whom he liked and there should have been nothing further said on the matter.

  "This Jotun," And Thor emphasized the word to correct her slang. "Is the most clever, caring, humorous and graceful being I have ever had the pleasure to bed with. And if you can not see past the difference in skin color to see what a wonderful man he truly is, then you are no different than the creatures you so scorn."

  Loki was taken aback and truly speechless. Did Thor really believe all those things he said about him? His heart pounded loudly and he suddenly found this cave far too stuffy and full of activity. Gathering the now folded pelt he walked quickly outside and closing his eyes breathed in the frosty air. Clearing his head and allowing his pulse to steady. A far too warm pair of hands wrapped around his trim waist and he inhaled sharply at the cool metal of Thor's armor now pressing against his back. Thor awarded him a tender kiss upon his neck as he squeezed the Jotun tighter.

  "Did you really mean all those things just then?" Loki implored quietly.

  "Of course I did," Thor returned, adding another kiss to the azure skin for emphasis. "I always speak the truth."

  "Yes," Loki hummed with a sly grin. "But you have been known to embellish."

  "Me?" Thor jestfully scoffed.

  "Yes, Thor Odinson," Loki quipped back. "His fangs where twice the size of any Asgardian steed? Really?"

  "Well,when they're coming at you from above, they would appear so."

  They both laughed easily, but shortly fell into a thoughtful silence as they gazed out across the snow covered valley.

  "I will return with you," Loki said finally breaking the silence.

  "You will?" Thor exclaimed, now whirling the Jotun his face in his two massive hands. "That's wonderful news!"

  "I may have to disagree once my head is mounted on the end of a spear," Loki added flatly.

  "Nonsense," Thor retorted with a far too wide grin. "My father is a kind and wise man. You will see. " Then he added almost wickedly. "Besides, we don't use spears in Asgard. We use swords."

  This awarded him a sharp glare, but it could not quash his glee which continued undaunted as they ascended the rest of the cliff and quickly found their way back onto the path towards the Asgardian's camp. Loki however, was only filled with a gnawing of dread at the events he was sure to unfold as he played them out in his head. Each one ending in his demise.

***************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**Day 13** cont..

  
***********************************

  
  That night the group cleared away snow on a rocky outcropping to prepare for camp. Thor began gathering stones for a fire circle when he felt Fandral's hand on his arm.

  
  "No need Thor," He boasted, producing a small round box from his side pouch. "We have been given a slice out of Odin's Coffer of Forgotten Suns."

  
  He placed the small box onto the ground and unlatched it's lid carefully. Slowly, he clicked the lid up just a couple cracks, allowing the far too bright light and heat to pour through.

  
  "Astounding," Loki breathed, inching closer to the box and leaning over in an attempt to peer inside before Thor grasped his shoulder and pulled him back.

  
  "Careful my friend," Thor chuckled at the Jotun's antics. "It took Volstagg months for his eyebrows to grow back after such a close encounter."

  
  Loki just passed him an absent grin as he continued to stare at the small box now emitting enough warmth to feel it's heat even from a couple feet back.

  
  "Your father has many more... trinkets of wonder like this one?" Loki asked, his crimson eyes now sparkling so much in delight that it caused Thor's heart to beat furiously in his chest and his groin tightened warningly. He looped an arm about the Jotun's waist and led him back to where he had laid out their sleeping pelt. "Yes," He assured Loki with a rumbling chuckle. "

  "Yes," He assured Loki with a rumbling chuckle. "Many more. I shall get him to show them to you sometime."

  
  "Ha," Sif scoffed openly, earning her a glare from Thor as he and Loki where seated. "Great idea Thor. Why don't you just hand over the Casket of Winters while you're at it?"  
  Thor was about to

  Thor was about to retort, when Loki's inquiring voice cut him off. "Casket of winters?"

  
  "It can make ice," Thor explained still glaring at Sif for her disobedience.

  
  "Yes," Loki sniffed in disdain, resting his chin in his hands. "I would find such a device ever so useful on a planet already covered by ice"

  
  Thor turned to him for a moment as the irony of such a device sank in and he erupted into thundering laughter, The warriors three following suit while Volstagg dug dinner out of his bag and soon the wine was once again flowing.

********************************************   
**Day 14**   
**********************************************

  
  Sif trudged along quite a bit behind the rest of the group. Why where they taking this Jotun's presence among them so lightly? And why was Thor so smitten by him? Thor could have his choice of anyone on Asgard, hemale or female. All he had to do was snap his fingers and his every wish and desire would be fulfilled. Why would he choose this runt of a Jotun over his own people? A Jotun that had been a sworn enemy not three weeks treaty or no peace treaty, she still didn't like it.

  
  But the more she thought about it, and there was plenty of time to think as they plodded through endless foothills of even more endless snow, she couldn't help but notice how truly happy Thor appeared. He was practically glowing in his jubilation and Sif could not remember ever seeing him appearing so free. Free of worry, of having to put on airs, of fulfilling princely duties and mostly,free of boredom. He often glanced at the Jotun now walking behind him as if the cerulean being where full of never ending wonders.  
Deep down, she wanted to be happy for him. He looked as though he had finally found his soul mate. But it was that thought that made her loathe the Jotun even more. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, and she could likely throw him pretty far. He was a dirty, untrustworthy, lying, deceitful, no good Frost Giant. And no peace treaty in all the nine realms would convince her otherwise. And if he ever did anything to hurt Thor...Sif shook her head at the thought as a fresh bout of laughter erupted from the group now several yards in front of her.

  
  The warriors three sure seemed to be comfortable in the Jotun's presence. Conversing with him openly and joking with him. Sometimes Sif herself had to look up to remind herself that they were not talking with another Asgardian, but rather a Frost Giant. Although, the closer she looked, she realized he didn't look quite like any Frost Giant she had been told about in legends and stories. His obvious height difference aside, he was leaner and almost graceful in his movements. If it wasn't for his obvious masculine chest showing, and his robust voice,she might have mistaken him for a female. Of course with Frost Giants it was so hard to tell, what with their long hair and all the jewelry they wore. Almost worse than any Asgardian maid in waiting.

  
  Sif sniggered at her own thoughts and she was so distracted by them, that she didn't even notice the patter of tiny feet. Very nearly tripping over the smallish creature that came darting out from behind a snow mound to her left. Waving her arms to avoid falling forward as she stopped suddenly, she looked down upon the knee high ball of fluff before her. It stopped in the trail and turned it's far too large infantile eyes up to her, wiggling it's stubby blunt nosed snout as it sniffed her leg. It looked every bit like a Midgardian pig, that she had read about in books once, but an infant pig...covered in fluffy fur.

  
  "Awwww," she cooed, kneeling down to rub it between it's two tiny pointy ears. "Hey buddy,are you lost? Hey guys loo..."

  
  She was cut off as a giant shadow descended over her. Turning slowly, she faced the monstrous snout of what appeared to be some sort of giant wild boar. A two ton wild boar with thick white fur and two very, very large tusks protruding out from either side of it's dripping snout to form a large deadly arc on either side of her.  
She took a step backwards and cringed as she heard the alarmed squeak of the baby boar as her foot bumped into it. Immediately the giant snout dipped towards her and she absently noted the baby bounding off out of her right side peripheral vision. Good thing, because she would have likely kicked it for putting her in such a situation. She wanted to call to her friends who had gotten far too far ahead, cursing her stupidity for allowing herself to fall behind, but knew yelling would likely only exacerbate her current situation. Slowly, she reached for the sword strapped to her back, knowing it was likely her only hope against such an imposing creature. And a thin hope at that, but she had to atleast try.

  
  As soon as she moved, she suddenly found her arms pinned to her sides by a pair of all too cool hands.

  
  "Don't move," The Jotun's voice whispered directly into her ear and she tried not to cringe at his close proximity.

  
  She would have retorted if she wasn't currently occupied by keeping her eyes on the giant snow Boar. Thus far it didn't move, just kept looking forward. It's long snout muscles moving in and out as it sniffed the air before it. Loki leaned in tight against Sif's back and let out a long slow breath over her shoulder, the air in front of her filling in a cloudy icy haze as her muscles clenched under his grip.

  
  Suddenly, Boar swung it's head slowly to the right and Sif found herself being pulled by the hands on her arms along with it, so that the pair remained directly in front of the center of the creatures flaring snout. Just as quickly, it swung left and Sif was once again led along with it. She wanted to protest, to fight back against the hands that guided her. But so far this seemed to be working. And working was keeping her alive. When the beast once again swung it's head right, she didn't need to be led, she moved instantly along with it. Having caught onto the ruse she was careful to keep between the tusks and center of the snout. Right in it's blind spot.

  
  Finally the creature turned it's head and Sif was tugged roughly to the ground as it's massive body followed this time and it lumbered off after it's babe. Once it had finally disappeared from sight, Loki allowed himself a shaky sigh and released the female Asgardian as he rose to his feet. Thor was also finally released from where the trio had been pinning him down, covering his mouth to quell his shouts as they watched the display play out. They could easily see any interference, well meaning or not, from Thor or them would have quickly elevated the situation. Although, it took everything all three of them possessed to subdue their friend. Thor now free, rushed to tackle the Jotun in his large embrace.

  
  "Loki, you crazy son of a Bilge Snipe!" He exclaimed scooping the slighter man into a bone crushing hug.

  
  "I'm not sure how I am to take that," Loki grunted, a bit taken aback by Thor's enthusiasm. "Do you always exclaim such profanities as gratitude?"

  
  Thor released him only to hold him at arms length so he could fully lock his gaze. "Do not EVER do such a thing again!"

  
  "I had not exactly planned to do it the first time," Loki responded with a shrug."Though how else am I to keep you fumbling Asgardians from being devoured on my realm?"  
Thor just erupted into laughter at the Jotun's reply and once again pulled him into an embrace. When Loki was finally released he was surprised to see Sif standing before him, hand held out expectantly.

  
  "You saved my butt," She stated as he hesitantly took her hand and shook it slowly. "I owe you my gratitude."

  
  "Nonsense," Loki replied with a sly grin as he took back his hand. "I could not allow it to eat you. Once you feed them you can never get rid of them."

  
  Sif awarded him a punch on the arm which he held only half theatrically as the group laughed openly at them. The ice had finally been broken. And they could all now continue back to camp as a solid group once again.  
  


*************************************************************  
  
  Ahhhh, so sorry for any delays in updates and the short chapter. I am currently working on the final edition to one of my other stories "The First Snowfall of a Frostless Mind". Yes, if you read that one, I'm finally writing and ending to it. But jumping between the two stories is challenging. I'll get the final two chapters of this one edited and up over the next couple of weeks, and will hopefully be also posting the first chapter to 'Snowfall's' Finale shortly after. Again, thank you everyone for reading and your wonderful comments. They truly do help keep the mojo flowing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

**Day 15:**  
 *********************  
  
   By late the third day they could just begin to make out the many tendrils of smoke marking the Asgardian's camp on the horizon. With each step, Loki grew more and more apprehensive, until he finally just stopped in the trail, head bowed in troubled debate with himself.

  
   "Loki," Thor chided gently, noticing that his friend had stopped and turning to see what was up. "We are nearly there, surely you can not need a break now."

  
   "Perhaps we have been too hasty," Loki began, turning worried eyes up to meet Thor's. "Perhaps we should rethink.."

  
   "Nonsense Loki," Thor cut off his train of thought before he could continue, stepping quickly in front of the Jotun and placing a tender hand on the back of his neck. ""Everything will be fine. You shall soon see."

  
   "Oh I shall see alright," Loki returned, now looking over Thor's shoulder at the pair of horsemen rapidly approaching. "But from the looks of them, everything is not fine."  
Thor turned to see the guards approach and upon recognizing them, flashed them a wide grin. Loki still noting that the guards both looked nothing but serious.

  
   "Friends, I have returned," Thor greeted warmly. "You should be off to tell my father."

  
   "Lord Odin is already aware of your return, prince Thor," One of the guards replied flatly. "He has ordered that you and the Jotun return with us."

  
   "Nothing slips past my father," Thor informed Loki with a wink, to which the Jotun just swallowed nervously.

  
   The nearest guard gestured and Thor climbed easily on the horse behind him, Loki followed suit when the second guard gave the same gesture, but only after a sidewards glance at the guard. If seemed uncomfortable at having to give a ride with to a Frost Giant, he didn't show it.

  
   "Wait," Thor asked suddenly, stalling their return to camp. "What of my friends?"

  
   "Lord Odin only asked for us to retrieve you two," The guard replied before spurring his horse, causing Thor to grab the back of the saddle as the steed surged forward.

  
   "Figures," Volstagg grumbled as he watched them disappear. "We get to do all the leg work and they get all the glory."

  
   "All the more time to finish the wine before we have to share with the others, my friend," Fandral imbibed, patting him on the shoulder. The suggestion brightening everyone's spirits instantly.

  
**************************************************

  
   The Guards did not head straight back to camp, but rather skirted wide around it's edges to enter on the back side where their approach was hidden by a low crumbling hill. They rode directly into the circle of royal tents before stopping to drop off their passengers. As soon as the two men's feet hit the ground, the guards where off.  
Loki looked around him in wide eyed wonder. Never had he been surrounded by such an array of colors and fabrics. He was truly in awe of his surroundings. So much so, that Thor's hand on his shoulder caused him to jump with a start.

  
   "Steady my friend," Thor chuckled, slipping his arm all the way around his shoulder and giving him a squeeze. "This is but a taste of what awaits us back on Asgard."

  
   "Amazing," Loki breathed, once again at a loss for more eloquent words.

  
   "Thor, My boy!" Odin's voice boomed as he exited one of the tents and approached with a grin, far too like Thor's. Loki slipped out from under Thor's hold and stepped back a couple of steps as the Allfather approached.

  
   "Father!" Thor returned gladly and closed the distance to return his father's hug. "I have returned too late it seems. The war is over."

  
   "That it is, Thor," Odin beamed, his eye dancing in delight at once again seeing his son, now held at arms length."Valhalla shines on us." He paused to look upon the Jotun, smile never wavering." Thor, who is your friend?"

  
   "This is Loki Father," Thor turned to reach for the Jotun, pulling him back up to his side proudly."He saved my life. And Sif's life as well."

  
   "Did he now?" Odin replied with a curious lilt.

  
   Loki found Odin's gaze on him highly unsettling, as if he could see through him and know his every thought in just that one eye . He shifted his feet uncharacteristically under it's the weight of it, though he stubbornly held his ground and refused to let his own gaze falter. His arms now crossed firmly in defiance of his own discomfort. Waiting to rebuff any disbelief from the man.  
  
   "Then we certainly owe him our thanks," Odin continued, eye still on the Jotun. Catching the surprise on his face at his words.  
  
   "We owe him more than that,father," Thor informed giving the leaner man a rough squeeze."I mean to take him back to Asgard with me."

  
   "Oh, do you now," Odin asked,eye half lidding as he regarded his son's obvious affection towards the leaner man. "A Jotun in Asgard. How about that?"

  
   Thor just continued to beam widely as Loki merely hummed noncommittally. Odin could clearly see his son's affection for the runt of a Jotun, and for a moment it made his heart swell. He had begun to worry Thor may never find a mate that would hold his often wavering attention. But he now had that sparkle in his eye that one only gets when in the presence of their true love. The fact that this true love happened to be from a race they had very recently been at war with,however, did not escape his attention. He was never one to question fates choices, but some were much more difficult than others. He sighed before turning back to face his son's golden grin.

  
"You two should get cleaned up,"He suggested cheerfully enough. "There will be a great feast in honor of your return."

  
*************************************************

  
   "Shooooo," Loki hissed at the chamber maid,waving her away with his hands impatiently.

  
   "Loki," Thor chided with a chuckle as he slipped out of his clothes. "She is merely here to help."

  
   "I do not require assistance with my ablations,"Loki retorted, slipping out of his loin cloth once the young female had finally left and sinking into the large pool of steaming water next to Thor.Smoothly,he glided across the Asgardian's legs till he was straddling him and peering down into his sapphire eyes. His long fingers ran through the larger man's flaxen locks and he leaned forward until their noses where practically touching, already feeling the familiar tightness in his groin at such closeness. "And neither do you,"He purred before closing the distance and finally partaking in the warmth and taste of the bronze Aesir.  
  
 ****************************************************  
  
Ahhhh short chapter is short. So sorry! I'm still editing the last chapter and should have it up shortly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

**Day 15 cont...**  
 **************************************  
  
  
   If Loki and Thor spent an abnormally long time in he bathing tent, nobody seemed to notice or came looking for them. However,when they emerged into the adjoining tent, two sets of finely woven garments awaited them. Thor immediately began dressing in a fine silver, blue, and red outfit, while Loki merely picked up the other outfit, one of black and green, and looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

  
   Loki had never had the need to wear so much before, but did not wish to offend his new hosts. With a shrug he slipped on the black trousers, turning this way and that in front of the large pedastool mirror once he tugged them up, to see how he appeared in them. They felt odd, so he assumed he must look so. A loud whistle from Thor drew his attention up and he furrowed his eyebrows as he met the others gaze.

  
   Thor however was not looking at him oddly, but rather with a sly look that Loki knew far too well. He awarded the Asgardian a half grin as he retrieved the tunic. He had never put on a tunic before and immediately had issues, getting lost in the folds of fabric as soon as it was over his head.

  
   "Perhaps you should not have been so hasty in chasing away the servant girl,"Thor chuckled as he stepped over and helped Loki pull the tunic over his head.

  
   "I am not accustomed to having to don quite so much fabric," Loki grumbled as he once again craned his head about to see how he looked from every possible angle. "A bit of a waste, honestly."

  
   "Now why would you say that?" Thor asked, stepping back to take in the view as well.

  
   "It's not as if anyone would fail to notice that I am not of Asgard," Loki continued with a shrug. "My fellow Jotuns have this saying, 'much like placing a gold ring in a snow boar's ear'. "

  
   "That's a horrible saying," Thor grimaced, and grabbing the leaner man by the waist, pulled him close. "You look wonderful and nothing like a snow boar."

  
   "It is not meant to be taken literal,"Loki replied pushing out of Thor's grip as he suddenly noticed a small wooden box that had been hidden under the tunic.  
Retrieving it,he opened it's lid curiously to reveal a small jade crystal suspended on a simple golden chain.

  
   "Ah,a welcoming gift from my father," Thor beamed reaching around Loki to pull the necklace out of the box. "Allow me."

  
   Loki shrugged before pulling his hair back to reveal his slender neck, to which Thor couldn't resist placing a soft kiss upon before clasping the necklace into place. Loki released his ebony locks and turned to engage Thor in a much more thorough exchange. Their tongues, sliding together carressingly before Thor stalled their fervor by pulling away laughing.

  
   "Steady Loki," He urged gently "We will never make it to the feast if we..."

  
   Thor paused suddenly and stared at Loki so wide eyed that the Jotun stepped out of his embrace with a start and quickly looked down to see what could possibly be amiss. The first thing he noticed was the pale pinky white hands now peeking out from under the tunic sleeve and he immediately yanked up the front of the shirt to reveal the same odd colored flesh now covering his lean stomach and chest. Loki let out a startled gasp as he whirled desperately to the mirror. His elegant fingers tracing the smooth skin on the formerly familiar face, until he caught the bright emerald gaze now staring back at him.

  
   With a start he turned horrified to Thor, but Thor immediately greeted him with his wide warm grin and took him back into his embrace. Smoothly he reached behind him and undid the necklace, allowing it to fall into one large palm. Slowly, as if being poured on, Loki's former azure skin returned and he couldn't help but to sigh in relief.

  
   "Much better than a golden earring,I'd say,"Thor chuckled.

  
   Loki just snatched back the necklace and replaced it about his neck himself,watching still in wonder as the pinky pale skin once again ebbed back.  
"I do not see the point in this," Loki stated still trying to sound put off. "Your guards and servants already know what I am."

  
   "The members and aids to the royal court are sworn to uphold the secrecy of the King and his family," Thor replied, taking the moment to run his thumb across the pale cheeks before him tenderly. "And as such, are not entitled to voice their opinions. The other Asgardians however, are not held to such standards. My father is ever wise. This will allow us more freedom to explore Asgard as we wish."

  
Loki did not look enthused, and pulled away quickly when Thor leaned in for another kiss.

  
"What was it you were saying about a feast," He asked smoothly.

  
***************************************************************

  
   Loki stared at the baskets and plates of steaming foods as they where set upon the table before him. Succulent piles of meats, and vegetables every color of the rainbow, their scent tickling his nose with hints of their exotic flavors. When they brought out the apple pie, Loki chuckled and looking to Thor whispered "Is there anything you Asgardian's don't sear over a fire?"

  
   Thor now sat to his right and the Warriors Three and Sif flanked his left. Although they didn't say it openly, they all approved of Loki's disguise. And even though he did not voice it, Loki greatly appreciated being surrounded by familiar faces in the presence of so many boisterous Asgardians. Everyone was so glad to have Thor back that they fortunately didn't question the newcomer's presence. But whenever one of them did happen to ask, one of the Warriors easily diverted their questions.

  
 ******************************************************  
  
   Afterwards, Loki was exhausted. The whole evening seemed like a whirlwind of people and activity. He was never so glad to see a bed in his life and flopped face down upon it's unfamiliar fabric.

  
   "Is it always like this?" He asked, turning his head sideways so his voice would not be lost in the pillow.

  
   "Not always," Thor chuckled from where he sat across the private tent they had been given, taking his boots off to prepare for bed. "We actually have much bigger feasts back on Asgard."

  
  Loki let out a loud groan of disapproval as he buried his head in the pillow. Thor just laughed at his antics as he rose to his feet to approach the bed. Suddenly a knock on the tent's doorway support diverted his attention. The tent flap was pushed aside and an elegantly dressed older woman stepped inside.

  
   "Mother!" Thor roared in greeting before scooping the smaller woman up off the floor into a hug. "When did you arrive?"

  
   "Just a bit ago,"Frigga returned with a smile. "Now put me down! This is no way to behave in front of company."

  
   Thor chuckled as he lowered his mother back to the floor, knowing her words held no real venom. Loki had swung his legs around and was now sitting on the bed watching the family antics with a half grin. Thor's family seemed so much closer than Jotun families. Atleast, closer than his Jotun family. Frigga's soft eyes fell upon him and he quickly moved to rise in greeting, but she stalled him with one elegant hand.

  
  "Nay,stay seated, please,"She spoke softly,almost as if her words were a song.

  
   Much to Loki's surprise she sat gracefully down upon the bed beside him and smiled up at the taller man . Loki glanced questioningly to Thor.

  
   "Oh, I'm so sorry," Thor started,catching his volley. "Mother, this is my friend Loki. Loki,my mother and queen Frigga."

  
   "Your highness," Loki greeted, taking one of Frigga's hands in his and placing a delicate kiss to the back of it. "I am honored."

  
   "Thank you Loki," She returned warmly. "I hear you will be returning to Asgard with us."

  
   "That does appear to be the plan," Loki replied, still a bit unsure as to everyone elses opinion on the matter.

  
   "Yes, well, I do so hope you'll enjoy yourself there," She continued, now smiling knowingly at her son who was mirroring that same soft grin. "I know my Thor would be pleased if you decided to stay."

  
   "Mother," Thor chided with a chuckle.

  
   "Come now Thor," She retorted easily. "Your adoration is painted all over your face." She then turned to face Loki and he couldn't help but grin at the blush rising on Thor's cheeks. "Yours too Jotun."

  
   Loki nearly choked at the comment and quickly found something interesting to look at on the opposite wall. Frigga laughed at the boys discomfort, as if they could hide anything from either her or Odin. She rose back to her feet and ruffled Loki's hair with one hand, causing him to look back to her at the unaccustomed touch.

  
   "I have to be returning,"She continued keeping Loki's emerald eyes locked in hers as she now took his face in her soft hands. A gesture he was familiar with Thor doing. "But I just wanted to meet the one who finally stole our son's heart." Loki could feel his face beginning to burn under her gentle gaze and he was grateful when she finally released it to turn back to Thor. "I shall see you soon." and she placed a motherly kiss to one of Thor's stubbled cheeks.

  
   She then moved to exit the tent, only pausing when she had reached the doorway to once again turn to face the Jotun. "It will be a honor to have you in Asgard...Prince Laufeyson."

  
   She disappeared behind the tent flap, but her words remained painted on Thor's now agape face. He turned to the Jotun still seated on the bed with wide eyes and a slack jaw.  
"Prince Laufeyson?" He asked for clarification as he closed the distance between them and now took Loki's face in his own hands, much like his mother just had. "You are Prince Laufeyson."

  
   "That is correct," Loki replied smoothly, pulling the larger man down onto the bed next to him."What?"Loki returned with a wide toothy grin. "You did not know?"

  
   Thor just allowed himself to be maneuvered as if he where in a dreamlike state. He almost couldn't believe the arrival of this new news, but as he thought back to the facts...the earring found under the avalanche, Loki missing an earring..it wasn't hard to put two and two together. He was only disgruntled that he hadn't done so sooner.

  "Thor,"Loki's voice pulled him back to the present "This changes nothing." Loki stated rather matter of factly.

  
   "But you're a prince," Thor began softly, then his eye's shot open wider and turned to meet Loki's now viridian eyes. "And your father. Oh Loki I am so sorry, you must.."

  
   "I must nothing," Loki nearly spat, causing Thor's brows to crease in confusion at the sudden change in temper. "There is no love lost amongst my family. So King Laufey is dead and my...fellow Jotun think the same of me. Let them. It would appear as though things have worked out for the best all the way around."

  
   "But," Thor breathed, still unable to imagine a family that wasn't as close and loving as his. "You're a prince." He simply repeated, unable to think of anything else to say.

  
   "So are you," Loki retorted simply.

  
   "But you should be king of Jotunheim. You should rule," Thor searched the other man's gaze but only found it softening as it looked upon him.

  
   "Thor," Loki spoke gently as he now took Thor's face in his own hands. "Not every prince was born to find happiness under a crown. I had to travel for three weeks, across countless eskers of snow to find mine. Let the ones who want that life live it and I will live mine. By your side if you'll have me."

  
   Thor was too stunned to say anything. His heart swelled full of emotion and his mind racing. Loki just smiled as he leaned in to bring Thor fully around to reality as his tongue grazed the Asgardians lips almost too softly before sliding inside. Thor growled deep in his throat as he wrapped his hands about the paler man, seeking to pull him against him, but Loki instead pulled back. Breaking the kiss and leaving Thor panting as he stared back at him in confusion.

  
   "I'll take that as a yes,"Loki purred and it seemed as though the Jotun's voice traveled straight to the Aesir's groin as he reached one hand up beneath his dark locks. "I guess the only question yet to be answered is.." And he paused as the jade shard dropped from his neck, landing easily in his outstretched palm. "Which form do you prefer?"

  
   Thor watched as the familiar blue skin ebbed back and the decorative runes once again painted Loki's elegant form. Thor slid his hands up the Jotun's trim sides and puled him roughly back, lips crashing together in renewed hunger and vigorous lust.

  
*******************************************************************

  
   Afterwards they both lay together on the soft Asgardian bed, Loki's back pulled against Thor's broad chest as his calloused fingers traced the outlines of the runes along the Jotun's long arms. Both had their eyes closed, and although close to slumber, continued to stave it off in order to savor this moment of closeness. Thor leaned forward ,burying his nose in Loki's ebony hair as he inhaled deeply.

  
   "I love you Loki Laufeyson," He exhaled softly, pulling the only slightly smaller man even tighter against him. "I'm glad we got stuck together on Jotunheim."

  
   "I love you Thor Odinson," Loki breathed, the unfamiliar words feeling suddenly so comfortable on his lips. "And while I will somewhat agree, I would not wish to repeat the endeavor any time soon."

  
   Thor chuckled and his breath tickled the back of Loki's neck causing him to grin widely.

  
   "Tell me Thor," Loki continued a bit thoughtfully. "Does it snow on Asgard?"

  
   "Never," Thor stated firmly around his grin.

  
   "Good."

  
*********************************************************************

  
**Bah,it's an ending. Not a very good one, but an ending nevertheless. There was so much more that I could have covered, but I wanted to keep this one really was only a drabble with no real direction or substance. You'll have to use your imagination to fill in where I haven't. I may yet go add a chapter later, but no guarantees.Thanks so much for reading. If you liked it, punch that review button and tell me about it.**


End file.
